The invention relates to a closet guitar hanger. More particularly, the invention relates to a modular system for hanging a single guitar, or a plurality of guitars in a closet having an ordinary closet rod.
A guitar is a musical instrument quite different from a piano: its possible to have more than one guitar. In fact, many guitar players own several instruments. At the very least, a typical guitar player owns at least one acoustic and one electric guitar. However, collectors may own several dozen guitars.
Owning several guitars presents storage problems. Even though the guitar itself isn't that bulky, typical guitar cases add greatly to the overall bulk, and do not allow stacking with other guitars. Further, if using a soft case, it is not desirable to store any other objects on top of the case. Thus, the prospect of owning and storing many guitars either means having them occupy a great deal of storage space, or compromising the care given to each guitar by cramming them all into a small space.
Besides storage in cases, a suitable guitar storage method involves hanging a guitar flush against a wall surface using pegs that support the head of the guitar. This is a common practice in guitar stores. However, in the home, large scale storage of guitars on the wall certainly makes a decorating statement, but perhaps not one that a person would wish to make. In addition, such open storage simply advertises the location and extent of one's collection to a would-be thief.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,345,732 to Gallegos and 5,346,168 to Astrella both disclose different guitar hanging brackets which would typically extend from the side of a road case. These devices are only suited for suspending a single guitar temporarily during a performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,480 to Gathright discloses a double guitar stand. Gathright allows a guitar player to have two guitars at their ready during a performance. Gathright however, does not seek to economize storage space. In contrast, Gathright is most concerned with providing the guitar player with the ability to quickly select and grab one of the guitars when desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,488 to Bryant discloses a hanger for tennis rackets. Bryant attaches upon a typical closet rod, and supports a tennis racket around the frame. Bryant is particularly designed and suited for supporting tennis rackets.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.